The Cellar
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: America is fooling around in England's cellar amd accidentally turns several nations into children. UsUk Spamano PruHun Gerita Chibi!Germany/HRE!Germany Chibi!England Chibi!Italy Chibi!Prussia


"America?" England called. There was no answer. England raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the others. This month's World Meeting was hosted by the British nation, but America was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw Amérique go through that door there. Nosy _imbécile_." France said. England's eyes widened.

"You fool, America!" He yelled. The others followed as England exploded through the door and ran into the cellar. "America, don't touch a _thing_!" The American looked up with a grin.

"Hey, Iggy~ Is this like, your wine cellar or something?"

"Or something." England muttered, folding his arms crossly.

"What's that?" America pointed to an elaborately decorated pentagram inside a circle sketched on the floor.

"No, don't touch it! That's my magic circle."

"And is this your _magic wand?_" America said sarcastically, picking up the star-tipped stick.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, and I would very much appreciate if I you didn't mess with it."

"Ah, don't be such a buttmunch, Artie!" England glared furiously and grabbed for the wand. America held tight to it, and the two wrestled for it.

"Give...it...BACK!" England growled with a particularly powerful wrench. A beam of light burst from the star on the end and hit England in the chest. He gave a yelp of pain and staggered back into a shelf, knocking an empty bottle off. It fell and hit him in the head where it shattered, knocking him out and leaving a nice sized bloody bruise.

"Angleterre!" France cried. Germany, who was closest, knelt to examine him. America stood frozen with a look of horror on his face. Germany picked up England's hand and felt his wrist for a pulse.

"He's cold as ice and not breathing, but there's a definite pulse." He said.

"Thank god!" America sighed. He dropped the wand onto the floor as he bent over the unconscious Brit. The wand bounced and shot out several rays of light, which hit the shelves of bottles and sent some crashing. The bottles shattered onto the floor and the contents mixed together into a frothy river. America yelped and jumped up to look for a paper towel. The frothy stuff bubbled toward the nations. Most of them jumped out of the way, but Germany was still crouched over England. The froth bubbled over them, hissing sinisterly, and burned their clothes. Germany yelled in pain as the stuff foamed over his bare leg (most of the pant leg had been burned away by now). Prussia cried out and dived to his brother's aid; Italy hesitated before he remembered the pact they made and followed. England, however, was still unconscious, and was almost completely covered in the stuff, and his clothes were being vaporized. Most of the upper section of his pant leg was in charred fragments and a large part of his shirt was burned off; a part of his Union Jack boxers and his surprisingly well-muscled but heavily scarred chest were visible. England's blood was dripping into the mixture slowly. By now Germany, Prussia, and Italy were also unconscious. As the frothy stuff bubbled even higher, there was a flash of white light. Somebody (Romano) yelped and grabbed Spain's arm. When it cleared, a most strange sight awaited them.

All four countries had been turned into children.

England had slightly chubby cheeks with the same old eyebrows and hairstyle, except his hair was softer and a bit shorter and neater. He wore a black hooded cape over a knee-length white tunic and black pants. Prussia's hair was softer but otherwise the exact same. He still had the arrogant smirk on his face, but he was now clothed in his Teutonic Knights robes and looked about 6 or 7 years old. Italy's hair was a bit shorter and softer, and his face more feminine. For some reason, he was also wearing a dress and kerchief wrapped around his head. But Germany... The sight of Germany made Austria and Hungary gasp loudly. Germany had a rather round face, and his hair was hanging in his eyes. On his head was a black hat rimmed with gold and he wore an all-black outfit with brown leather boots and a long black cloak.

"Holy Rome..." Austria whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so we all know that Napoleon(France) dissolved the Holy Roman Empire, but my theory is that yes, HRE was killed, but later reincarnated as Germany. There's too much evidence towards it and frankly, they look exactly alike except for the fact that HRE is a kid and Germany's an adult. Just to clear it up.**


End file.
